


The Enigma TNG 200,000 subscriber special

by KathyPrior42



Category: The Enigma TNG (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	The Enigma TNG 200,000 subscriber special

The Enigma TNG, (Che'Z Collins of USA) is a unique dark electronic artist. As of summer 2019, he has made almost two dozen albums and more than 400 total tracks, including various remixes. His first album: “Angels and Demons” was released in 2011. His newest album, as of now, is “Cyberstyle 2088”. Enigma started to make music at age 14 and gradually improved through the years. Despite his ever-growing popularity (and advanced skill as noted by many) Enigma has no desire to be thrust into the spotlight. He would rather spend quality time with his family and make music for the joy of it. 

Album releases:

“Angels and Demons” released June 16, 2011  
“StarGaze” released June 17, 2011  
“Galactronic” released June 20, 2011  
“Beautiful Nightmare” released June 21, 2011  
“Rage Machine” released July 3, 2011  
“Fantasy Forever” released October 31, 2011  
“Monster Mode” released January 19, 2012  
“GhostMachine” released December 29, 2011  
“Genesis” released May 7, 2012  
“ThunderChild” released August 20, 2012  
“Katz in Black” released November 22, 2013  
“The Next Generation” released April 17, 2014  
“Hybrid Fantasy” released March 15, 2015  
“Nightmares in Paradise” released May 12, 2015  
“Nightmares in Paradise” (single) May 30, 2015  
“Kill X” released September 10, 2015  
“World of Madness” released June 30, 2016  
“Midnight” released October 3, 2016  
“Z themes” released August 5, 2016  
“Parallel Universe” released July 25, 2018  
“Cyberstyle 2088” released summer 2019

 

 

Genres and music styles: The Enigma TNG is perhaps the most diverse, chameleon-like producer on YouTube. He can create music from almost any genre including but not limited to: Classical, Trance, CyberPunk, Techno, Industrial, Metal, Dubstep, Hip Hop, Rap, Rock, Ambient, Pop, House, etc. (Though he shows a strong distaste for Country.) Passion, effort, and attention to detail are evident in each track he creates. He often blends synths and strong repetitive beats with melodic choir vocals to make it sound cinematic. He can play regular instruments such as guitar, and he also uses the FL Studio program to put his tracks together.   
The themes of his music are mostly futuristic, religious, dark, or fantasy related. Enigma often gains inspiration from films, video games (ex. Mass Effect, Deux Ex etc.) and artists he looks up to (ex. Deadmau5, Skrillex, Swizz Beats, Snoop Dog, Daft Punk, Evanescence, Adele etc.)

Collabs: Enigma has collaborated with Celtic musician Adrian Von Ziegler and Dragon Ball Z music producer Scott Morgan. 

Personality: Music has been his passion; the ultimate weapon against a harsh discriminating society, bullies, and the unpleasant aspects of reality. Being a biracial individual with a Christian upbringing, his perspective on life is unique. Music has been a way to express his feelings, inspirations, truths about society…and sometimes just silly random ideas. Though he can be mistrusting of people, Enigma displays kindness and appreciates his dedicated fans from around the world. Along with music, Enigma loves art, video games, science fiction, his wife Dsyphobia (a YouTube gamer), good food, and cats. 

 

I first discovered Enigma’s work when I was a senior in high school, February 2014. I decided to randomly search for “dark electronic music” on YouTube for something different. I came across the “6 hours of Dark Electronic Music” video and “Enginetica was the first track I heard. As it sounded interesting, I decided to pursue the cool sounding track “Alien March.” I loved it once I heard it, and due to the cool green tinged pictures he used for his videos, I decided to listen to more of his tracks. They all sounded different…yet so refreshing and amazing. Once I got into them, I was hooked. Ever since then, I have supported him and bought his music. I even tried my hand at some fanfiction and singing his songs (which didn’t work out well). 

Supporting independent artists is very important due to their hard work and dedication to their craft. Often times, indie music tends to be of great quality and reflects the true nature of society, unlike many mainstream songs. 

The Complete Discography 1: 293 Tracks  
The Complete Discography 2: 120 Tracks for a total of 413 + 33 Saiyan Enigma tracks = 446 + 13 Dreamstation Tracks = 459

Dreamstation: Enigma’s former ambient music channel

1\. “Ocean Star: (Posted November 17th 2011)  
2\. “Lights in the Sky” (Posted November 17th 2011)  
3\. “Passion Heart” (Posted November 17th 2011)  
4\. “The Drift” (Posted November 17th 2011)  
5\. “Into Beauty” (Posted November 18th 2011)  
6\. “Distant Feeling” (Posted November 18th 2011)  
7\. “Connection” (Posted February 3rd 2012)  
8\. “A Rose in Space” (Posted September 29th 2012)  
9\. “I Feel You” (Posted September 29th 2012)  
10\. “Someday” (Posted September 29th 2012)  
11\. “One Night” (Posted October 2nd 2012)  
12\. “Change of Heart” (Posted October 4th 2012)  
13\. “Skies” (Posted January 30th 2013)

 

Saiyan Enigma: Enigma’s Dragon Ball Z music themed channel

1\. “Nemesis” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
2\. “Super Buu Theme remix” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
3\. “Vegetrunks theme” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
4\. “Unofficial Super Saiyan God Goku Theme” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
5\. “Unofficial Super Saiyan 3 Trunks Theme” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
6\. “Unofficial Super Saiyan 3 Teen Gohan Theme” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
7\. “Unofficial Super Saiyan 5 Broly” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
8\. “Pikkon’s Theme remix” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
9\. “Perfect Cell Theme” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
10\. “Imperfect Cell Theme remix” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
11\. “Toonami: The Dark Side of Space”  
12\. “Super Saiyan God Vegeta Theme” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
13\. “Dragon Ball Absalon – Xicor’s Theme” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
14\. “Vegeta and Goku Train Together” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
15\. “Unofficial Super Saiyan 3 Broly Theme” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
16\. “Super Vegeito v.s. Super Gogeta” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
17\. “Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan versus Majin Vegeta Theme” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
18\. “Super Namek Remix” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
19\. “Super Saiyan 4 Broly versus Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
20\. “Kid Buu is fighting Remix” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
21\. “Hyperbolic Time Chamber remix” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
22\. “Gokhan Theme” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
23\. “Ginyu Transformation Remix” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
24\. “Enigma’z theme (by Scott Morgan)  
25\. “Buunemba Theme” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
26\. “Beerus Theme” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
27\. Dragon Ball AF: Xicor’s Theme” (Posted October 29th 2014)  
28\. “Unofficial Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta Theme” (Posted November 4th 2014)  
29\. “Vegeta’s Theme with epic choir” (Posted November 4th 2014)  
30\. “Gokhan’s theme ft. Scott Morgan (posted January 19th 2015)  
31\. “Super Saiyan God Broly Theme (February 14th 2015)  
32\. “Golden Frieza Theme” (October 8th 2015)  
33\. “Goku Black Theme” (Posted August 5th 2016)  
34\. “Hit’s Theme” (Posted August 9th 2016)

 

 

 

Song list  
1\. “Angels and Demons”  
2\. “Alien March”  
3\. “Death is the Road to Awe” (remix)  
4\. “Moonlight Waters”  
5\. “Sector 7”  
6\. “The Kiss of Goodbye”  
7\. “Universal Mind”  
8\. “Welcome to my Underworld”  
9\. “Voice of the Storm”  
10\. “Dark Age”  
11\. “Final Fantasy VII – Forgotten City” (remix)”  
12\. “The Silent One”  
13\. “Nachtmahr Mirror”  
14\. “Utopia”  
15\. “Cosmic Dream Awakening”  
16\. “Deathstars – Cyanide” (remix)  
17\. “Digital Black”  
18\. “Faded Away”  
19\. “Galactronic”  
20\. “HIM – Join Me in Death” (remix)  
21\. “My Last Breath”  
22\. “Phantom Breakdown”  
23\. “The 69 Eyes – Still Waters Run Deep” (remix)  
24\. “A.N.D.R.O.I.D”  
25\. “CHEMICAL”  
26\. “Cyborgania”  
27\. “Future Syndrome”  
28\. “Ghost in the Shell – Inner Universe” (remix)  
29\. “Doll-Tron”  
30\. “Evanescence – Bring Me to Life” (remix)  
31\. “Rhianna – Don’t Stop The Music” (remix)  
32\. “Rihanna – Umbrella” (remix)  
33\. “Beyonce – Halo” (remix)  
34\. “2.0.1.2”  
35\. “Dark-Twinkle Rose”  
36\. “Rain-Heart”  
37\. “Resident Evil Theme” (remix)  
38\. “Eternal War of Angels”  
39\. “Swizz Beatz – Money in the Bank” (remix)  
40\. “Blacklight”  
41\. “Breakaway”  
42\. “Lost Love”  
43\. “Starria”  
44\. “Cybergirl”  
45\. “Eminem – Love The Way You Lie ft. Rhianna” (remix)  
46\. “Lady Gaga – Poker Face” (remix)  
47\. “Shadow”  
48\. “DarkBlade”  
49\. “Deadzone”  
50\. “DeathRound”  
51\. “Final Fantasy VII – Dreaming Spirit”  
52\. “Enginetica”  
53\. “Mothership”  
54\. “Beyond”  
55\. “Cybergoth TNG”  
56\. “Mecha Black”  
57\. “GhostMachine”  
58\. “Pandora Nightmares”  
59\. “Apocalatia”  
60\. “Black Bells of Christmas”  
61\. “Risen”  
62\. “Nexxiss”  
63\. “Sayonara”  
64\. “Evangelion OST 2.0 – The Final Decision We all Must Take” (remix)  
65\. “SpaceWave”  
66\. “Dark Planet”  
67\. “Destination Zero”  
68\. “Dreaming Beauty”  
69\. “Fantasy Forever”  
70\. “Skylight”  
71\. “The Falling Stars”  
72\. “Evolution”  
73\. “Darkmau5”  
74\. “The Face of Death”  
75\. “Enemy Engaged”  
76\. “Dreamer”  
77\. “Korn – Coming Undone” (remix)  
78\. “Dark Force of Space”  
79\. “Helalyn Flowers – Never Enough” (remix)  
80\. “Xaetacore”  
81\. “Dash Berlin – Till The Sky Falls Down” (remix)  
82\. “Toonami Theme – T1” (remix)  
83\. “Vella – Fall Silently” (remix)  
84\. “Adele – Set Fire to the Rain” (remix)  
85\. “The Nightmare Before Christmas – This is Halloween” (remix)  
86\. “Evanescence – Lithium” (remix)  
87\. “Metal Alien”  
88\. “World of Tragedy”  
89\. “Daft Punk – The Son of Flynn” (remix)  
90\. “Lucifer’s End”  
91\. “Monster Killer”  
92\. “Monster Killer VIP”  
93\. “Vampire 02”  
94\. “Labyrinth Forest”  
95\. “Mystery”  
96\. “Dark Cyberpunk Ambience: 2027 Ambience, Silent Hacker, Genesis, Beyond the World”  
97\. “Crystal Castles: Baptism” (remix)  
98\. “Strobewave 2”  
99\. “Busy California”  
100\. “Dance Tonight”  
101\. “Showdown”  
102\. “Katz in Black”  
103\. “Nimata”  
104\. Ghost in the Shell: Inner Universe piano cover  
105\. “Final Boss”  
106\. “Skrillex: First of the Year” (remake in reverse)  
107\. “Skrillex: Cat Rats” (remix)  
108\. “Cybergoth TNG 2”  
109\. “Neo Star”  
110\. “Nightmare God”  
111\. “Faces”  
112\. “Evanescence: Weight of the World” (remix)  
113\. “Hard Robots”  
114\. “Starlights”  
115\. “The Face of Death 2”  
116\. “Cyber Factor”  
117\. “Code Blood”  
118\. “Dark Machine”  
119\. “Evanescence – Going Under” (remix)  
120\. “Spiritual Shell”  
121\. “Rokk Tronic”  
122\. “Am I Dreaming”  
123\. “The Next Generation”  
124\. “Motoko’s Dream” (remix)  
125\. “A Midnight Beat”  
126\. “Starlights VIP”  
127\. “Bass Monster”  
128\. “City Cats”  
129\. “Ocean Space”  
130\. “Gray”  
131\. “Rainfall”  
132\. “Vampire Re01”  
133\. “Laser Rage”  
134\. (Hip Hop Track)  
135\. “Death Angel”  
136\. “Cybergoth 3”  
137\. “Tech Punk”  
138\. Evanescence and Linkin Park mashup  
139\. (Christmas song)  
140\. “Helter Skelter”  
141\. “Killer Droid”  
142\. “Final Confrontation”  
143\. “Equinox Reminiscence”  
144\. “Faces VIP”  
145\. (Hip Hop track)  
146\. “Wonder of the World”  
147\. “Heartbeat 4 Soul”  
148\. “Crying Out”  
149\. “Dreaming Utopia”  
150\. “The Birthday Massacre: Sideways” (remix)  
151\. “Just Like You”  
152\. “Monsters From Space”  
153\. “The Horsemen Ride”  
154\. “Toonami: the Dark Side of Space (remix)  
155\. “Vaden”  
156\. “One Last Hope”  
157\. “Fantasy Blue VIP”  
158\. “The End of Time”  
159\. “Welcome to Planet Gliese”  
160\. “The Journey Beyond Gliese”  
161\. “StarTrap”  
162\. “Death Angel Round 2”  
163\. “Michael Jackson: They Don’t Care About Us” (remix)  
164\. “Speak Your Mind”  
165\. “Letting Go”  
166\. “Get to Work”  
167\. “Retro Future”  
168\. “Deth Botik”  
169\. “War Monster”  
170\. “Mystery Perfect Girl”  
171\. “Syndicate - Wake Up Call” (remix)  
172\. “Spheres” (with Adrian Von Ziegler)  
173\. “Mortal Kombat X Theme”  
174\. “Future Fantasy”  
175\. “Hybrid Fantasy”  
176\. “Beyond a Dream”  
177\. “The Elder Scrolls: Dreams of Anequina Theme” (remix)  
178\. “New Horizons” (with Adrian Von Ziegler)  
179\. “Rokk Tronic remake”  
180\. “Black Star”  
181\. “Sin in My Dreams”  
182\. “Jessica Williamson: Ethereal Melodies” (remix)  
183\. “Dark Ocean Dreams version 2”  
184\. “Kingdom Hearts 3 Final Battle theme” (remix)  
185\. “A Breath for Imagination”  
186\. “Nebulous Illumine”  
187\. “Mortal Combat Fight Theme”  
188\. DMX Impersonation  
189\. “Mysterious Girl”  
190\. “A.N.D.R.O.I.D. 2”  
191\. “A.N.D.R.O.I.D. 3”  
192\. “A.N.D.R.O.I.D. 3 version 2”  
193\. “Industrial Killing Machine”  
194\. “Industrial Killing Machine version 2”  
195\. “Dance of the Dark Queen”  
196\. “Bloodvault X”  
197\. “Close My Eyes”  
198\. “Broken Soldier’s Cry”  
199\. “Futurism”  
200\. “CyberFunk”  
201\. “Neon Tokyo”  
202\. “Halloween Theme”  
203\. “Killing Me Inside”  
204\. “WCW Sting Crow Theme” (remix)  
205\. “Nightmare of a Millennium”  
206\. “War With a Demon”  
207\. “Outsider”  
208\. “Rage of the Universe”  
209\. “The Linkin Park Theory”  
210\. “HybridGothica”  
211\. “Arcana”  
212\. “Whispers in the Snow”  
213\. “Wrath”  
214\. “Xaeta Star”  
215\. “The City is Watching”  
216\. “Memories Forever”  
217\. “Midnight Utopia”  
218\. “Deceptive Metropolis”  
219\. “Futurism Ambience”  
220\. “Kathedral”  
221\. “Outside of Time”  
222\. “Remember Me in the Rain”  
223\. “Mortal Kombat Round 3 theme”  
224\. “Tyrants of Omnicide”  
225\. “Titans in Desolation”  
226\. “Disturbed – Stricken” (remix)  
227\. “Slipknot – Psychosocial” (remix)  
228\. “The Glass Alice”  
229\. “The Fatal Star”  
230\. “Crystal Black”  
231\. “Gray Wolf”  
232\. “The Power Within Me”  
233\. “Nightmares in Paradise” (ft. Kristiana)  
234\. “Nightmares in Paradise remix  
235\. “Magika”  
236\. “Arcana version 2”  
237\. “Zombie Metal”  
238\. “Message from an Android  
239\. “StarGaze”  
240\. “Rihanna – Diamonds (remix)  
241\. “Katy Perry – Dark Horse” (remix)  
242\. “Lana Del Rey – Summertime Sadness” (remix)  
243\. “Fire in the Sky”  
244\. “Monster Killer Resurrection”   
245\. “The Club Goes Hard”  
246\. “Bass Mode”  
247\. “Kill X”  
248\. “Gods and Machines”  
249\. “DeathRage”  
250\. “9 Lives Beach”  
251\. “Elecktro Kat”  
252\. “Meta Lektro”  
253\. “Junkyard Katz”  
254\. “Mirror’s Edge Catalyst: City of Glass Theme” (remix)  
255\. “Closer to the Void”  
256\. “The Machine in Me”  
257\. “Wars of Power”  
258\. “Industrial God”  
259\. “Dark City Terror”  
260\. “Kathedral” (remix)  
261\. “Egyptian Night Club”  
262\. “Secret to Life”  
263\. “Night Walker”  
264\. “StarGaze version 2”  
265\. “The Universe is Dreaming”  
266\. “Enter New Life”  
267\. “Beauty in the Darkness”  
268\. “Revenge of Alice”  
269\. “Beyond the Stars”  
270\. “Adele – Hello” (remix) ft. Christina Marie  
271\. “Black Heart Malice”  
272\. Adrian Von Ziegler – Eternal Ice (remix)  
273\. Evanescence – Everybody’s Fool” (remix)  
274\. “Metaltronika”  
275\. “Mass Effect – Indoctrination Takes Over theme”  
276\. “Mass Effect Andromeda Theme”  
277\. “Insanity Syndrome”  
278\. “Hypnotize Me”  
279\. “Queen of the Dammed – Slept So Long” (cover)  
280\. “A Dying Race”  
281\. “Gamer’s Doom”  
282\. “Heavy Grind”  
283\. “Freaks and Machines”  
284\. “Castle Reaper”  
285\. “Anastasia Madness”  
286\. “Death Dealer”  
287\. “Giger Effect”  
288\. “Synesthesia”  
289\. “Dsyphobia”  
290\. “Cult 101”  
291\. “Catacombs of Paris”  
292\. “Nebula Jam”  
293\. “Black Hole Legion”  
294\. “Alice vs Anastasia”  
295\. “New Age Warzone”  
296\. “Ghost Magik”  
297\. “Queen of Odyssey”  
298\. “I Come From Darkness”  
299\. “Pop Rokkit”  
300\. “Psyclon Nine – Crown Thy Frnicatr” (remix)  
301\. “N7 Saren” (remix)  
302\. “The End of Dreams”  
303\. “Linkin Park – Breaking the Habit” (remix)  
304\. “God Complex”  
305\. “Serve the Hybrid”  
306\. “MACS0647 –JD”  
307\. “Alpha Centauri”  
308\. “Parallel Universe”  
309\. “Cosmic Rampage”  
310\. “Through the Eyes of Death”  
311\. “Around the Window Star”  
312\. “Sentimental Child”  
313\. “Rhythm of Orion”   
314\. “Level Fvck You”  
315\. “Devil’s Bane”  
316\. “Mechanical Hatred”  
317\. “Mantra”  
318\. “Through Hell and Beyond”  
319\. “Baphomet”  
320\. “Haunting Chimera”  
321\. Shadow of Pegasus”  
322\. Nightwave 101”


End file.
